This Path I Walk
by JustKeepWalkingNeverStop
Summary: The want to protect. A simple want, in of itself, but it doesn't come without a price. Sometimes the price is higher than ever thought imaginable, and sometimes you forget the reason you paid for it in the first place. Maybe you'll remember, maybe you won't. Who knows?
1. Towards the Future

**(A/N: So, um, yeah, like, um, yeah, I like don't even own Naruto, bruh.)**

**Beta'd by the perfectionist, DarkNite88**

This Path I Walk

Chapter 1: Towards The Future

(Arc I: Sacrifice)

Opening: Die Alone. Artist: Ingrid Michaelson. Album: Girls and Boys.

A coat gently flutters in the breeze. The wearer overlooks the Hidden Leaf Village and watches the sunrise with a stoic expression. The wise words of a dear friend ring through his head.

_"Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace from the shadows, that is what it truly means to be a shinobi."_

Sighing softly, the man turns around and walks away, the red clouds on his uniform shimmering in the sunlight.

**JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'**

As she walks along with her friends and fellow genin Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, Heiwa Namikaze gets an odd urge to look over at the Hokage Monument. Shrugging it off as just a strange feeling, she suggests that they all head over to her house for some training. All agree, and so the four kunoichi make their way to the joint clan estate of the Uzumaki and Namikaze.

"Mom, I'm home!" Heiwa shouts as she walks through the door.

"Hi honey! Your brother is in the back with his friends, training. Dinner's almost ready, so could you go get them?" Kushina asks from the kitchen.

Looking at her friends apologetically, Heiwa shouts back her confirmation and runs to the backyard.

"Kibo! Dinner's ready!"

A couple minutes later all the genin are sitting down happily around the table. Kushina looks on with a gentle smile.

"Seven years. You'd be twenty-two, now. I hope you're doing well out there, Naru-chan."

**JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'**

"Another day of breathing, which means simply another day of paperwork," Minato muses as his signature is imprinted on the last sheet. Running his calloused hand across the wooden desk, the Yellow Flash activates a seal and pulls out a cup of instant ramen. Utilizing his extensive jutsu knowledge, he instantly cooks the delectable noodles and stands up.

Walking over to the window that overlooks his village, he mutters "Itadakimasu" and begins to eat the ramen.

"You almost escaped my senses, son. For your chakra control alone to grow that much, truly remarkable."

A knock comes to his door as he finishes off the ramen. Burning the cup to ash, the Yondaime says: "Come in."

His old, cute, genin-turned Jonin walks in and sees Minato looking out the window. Chuckling, he jokingly says: "Careful, old man. You might forget that's a window one of these days."

Minato snorts and turns to his student.

"Obito, what do you need?" he asks.

"What? Can't a guy just come and talk to his old Sensei?"

"Obito."

Sighing, Obito drops his facade: "Fine. I've been hearing rumors, Sensei. Are we really allowing Kiri and Iwa to participate in our chunin exams?"

"Obito, it's for pea-"

"Bullshit! Iwa almost killed Kakashi, and Kiri fucking KILLED Rin!"

Minato looks at his student sternly. "Obito. I taught you to be rational in all situations. What Iwa and Kiri did was tragic, but they've paid for their transgressions. Almost all of Iwa's forces were slaughtered and they lost land in the Land of Grass. Kiri lost all of the Land of Waves and the Land of Whirlpools."

"I know, Sensei, but Rin…"

"I know, Obito, I know. However, you can't blame the future for the mistakes of the past."

Obito stands up and grabs the handle of the door.

"Obito."

The Uchiha looks back at his Hokage, only to be envelopped in a hug.

"Never allow revenge to consume your soul. Rin would've wanted more from you."

A tear squeezes itself out of Obito's eye. "I-I know, but it's just so hard…"

Minato lets go of Obito and rests a hand on his head.

"An old friend of mine once told me something about hatred. He said: 'Hating is easy and for the weak. True strength comes in the ability to forgive. However, we must also remember to never forget the name of those who've wronged us.'"

Obito nods and opens the door. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, sensei." Minato just nods in response and watches as the door closes behind his student.

"Stay strong, Obito."

**JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'**

Rubbing out his tear, Obito walks out of the Hokage Tower. Craving some dango, he makes his way to his favorite dango shop. Upon arriving, he notices the infamous snake mistress, Anko Mitarashi, sitting by herself in the corner. His sensei's words ringing in his mind, the chronically late Uchiha decides to take a leap of faith. Walking over to the Tokubetsu Jonin, he takes a seat.

"Yo."

**JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'**

It was just another day in the life of Anko Mitarashi. She woke up to sake and dango, tortured some arse, drank some more sake, thanked Kami for the Yondaime and his release of her cursed mark and was currently eating some more dango. As soon as Obito walked in, she noticed him. The guy was just a magnet for attention. Well, actually, all of those trained under the fourth were magnets, he was no exception. Kakashi, was known as the second coming of his father, and Obito for his heroic actions in the Third Shinobi War as well as his mastery of the Sharingan. It was a shame that they were both known to avoid any kind of romantic relationships due to what happened to their female teammate, Rin. However, imagine the snake mistress' surprise when the christened "Mukei-sei no Obito" (A/N: Roughly translates to Obito of the Intangibility) approaches her table before sitting down. His lame greeting aside, the Kunoichi licks her lips.

"Why, hello Obito-kun~ What brings you to my humble abode?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Your abode?"

"Why of course," Anko grins devilishly, "after all, I _do_ hold the 'most dango eaten' award."

Obito's onyx eyes widen. "D-damn. How much did you eat?"

She smirks. "55 sticks."

Obito looks at her for second before just chuckling. "Same old Anko, ne? I remember once when we were still in the academy, you stole everyone's dango from their school lunches, and only one noticed."

The snake mistress giggles. "You remember that?"

"Of course. You did share with me after all," Obito says jovially.

"That's right, you were the only one that caught me."

"Uh-huh. I never let my dango leave my sight."

The two emotionally scarred Shinobi talked throughout the night. Neither noticed how comfortable they were getting with each other. Not that either them cared, of course.

JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'JustKeepWalkin'

Kisame looks at his partner with interest. "You really miss that place, huh?"

"I think 'miss' is the wrong word. What I feel towards my home is something I cannot describe. The best word I can think of is 'ambivalence'."

"Ambivalence? Huh, good word."

His partner nods and asks, "Any missions?"

"Nah, Leader-sama's been real quiet lately," answers Kisame.

"Where do you want to go?"

The ex-Kiri-nin shrugs. "Take some bounties?" Another nod, and the two S-rank nin begin their trek to the nearest illegal bounty station. The two reach the station a couple hours later and see two of their fellow Akatsuki members walking out.

"Yo, Hidan, Kakazu!" Kisame grins

The two turn around with different reactions Hidan smirks at Kisame whilst

Kakazu nods at Kisame's partner.

"It's been a while, Fishies," says Hidan with a slight chuckle.

Kisame gains a tick mark and grabs Samehada's hilt. "You wanna go, you

fake religious nut?"

Hidan grabs a hold of his scythe and growls, "Fine. I'm sure Jashin-sama would love some shark fillet."

Both prepare to jump, but threads and chains stop them both.

"Kisame, calm yourself," states Kisame's partner.

"Hidan, you fool. Do you need me to save your ass from everything?"

"Bite me, Kakazu!"

Kisame sighs. "My bad, Naruto."

Naruto nods and his black chakra chains recede, freeing the two. He looks over at Kakazu. "Kakazu-sempai, I apologize. We'll be on our way."

Kakazu waves his hand. "No worries."

Naruto and Kisame both walk into the bounty station and head to the bathroom.

"Hey, Naruto?" Naruto looks back at his partner.

"Why do you call him senpai?"

Naruto chuckles. "Kinjutsu or not, that man's survived for more than a hundred years, Kisame. In this world of constant strife, that deserves respect."

"Still, I've seen you fight. You could probably kill him."

Naruto opens the secret door in the bathroom wall.

"As true as that may be, there is no point in making enemies out of the people who may one day be your saving grace."

Following his partner in, Kisame muses, "Heh. I guess they don't call you a sennin for no reason, ne Kodokuna horo-sha*?"

Ending: Brave Your Truth. Artist: Daisy x Daisy. Album: Koukaku no Regios OP Single.

***(A/N: That should translate to Lone Wanderer.)**

**Welcome to the reboot of I'll Always Be There. I'm gonna enjoy writing this one solely because I love writing Akatsuki and Obito. So, yeah Obito x Anko. It's happening. And if anyone's wondering about Itachi, he comes in next chapter.**


	2. Despair (Part 1)

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, yet.**

This Path I Walk

Chapter 2: Despair, (Part 1)

(Arc I: Sacrifice)

Opening: Cecilia and the Satellite. Artist: Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness. Album: Self-Titled

She was running late. Again. Her old teammate was waiting for her and she was running late! Thank Kami for rooftop travel, and her overall agility! The kunoichi lands in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop lightly; in both step and heart. After all, this was where _he _used to love to eat. Ridding herself of such thoughts, the newly promoted Jonin goes under the flap.

"Hana! Its been awhile!" Was the first exclamation the Inuzuka met, and it came from the owner, Teuchi Ichiraku, himself. Hana nodded at the chef.

The second one came from the customer booth: "Hello, Hana."

Hana smiles at her teammate and responds: "Hello, Itachi."

He, no, they were so different from their time as genin. Itachi was always of the tall variety, but puberty jumped him all the way to the height of six foot four. He was wearing the normal Konoha attire except there was an Uchiha fan on his back. Hana herself had grown to the height of five foot eight and filled out in all the right places. She was wearing a sleeveless gray blouse and black ANBU pants. She also had bandages tied on her right arm under her tattoo of the word Union, in kanji.

After a hug between the two, Hana takes a seat next to Itachi. She orders her ramen, chicken, and asks her teammate:

"So, how are things with Hitomi-chan?"

Itachi, who was eating his cabbage ramen, glances at Hana and says:

"Don't see how that's your business, Hana."

The Inuzuka pouts before grinning as her ramen is sat down in front of her.

It didn't take long for that bowl to lose its contents, nor the second or third one either. Itachi smiles as his eccentric teammate dusts her third bowl, it reminds him of easier times with his team. With thoughts of his team, comes thoughts of his teammates. Specifically the other male, and his best friend, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Itachi was hailed as a prodigy, but even he could not compare to Naruto. Naruto, the first Konoha-born ninja to create a Kekkai Touta; Naruto, the second ninja to be given the SS-rank; Naruto, the first ninja to ever combine a Kekkai Touta with a Kekkei Genkai; Naruto, the legendary **Kodokuna horo-sha**; Naruto, the killer of village elder Danzo Shimura, Naruto, the first SS-rank missing nin. However, before he was any of those things he was Naruto of Team 7 with Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka; led by Hizashi Hyuuga; Kami rest his soul. Itachi missed those times with his team, he missed Hizashi's never-ending optimism, Naruto's and his constant strife with the oni known as fangirls, and Hana's bipolarity when it came to the eldest Namikaze child. Alas, those times are long gone. Now, Itachi needs to get to a Team Ro meeting. He smiles at Hana, congratulates her on her well-deserved promotion, and body flickers to where he is needed. Hana watches him leave with a forlorn expression, before standing up and paying for her meal. She has training to get too; Naruto won't come back to her if she's weak after all.

**TPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTWIPx**

Naruto looks at his fellow ethereal Akatsuki members in silence as his leader, Pein, tells their assignments.

"Naruto, Kisame, you two are tasked with bounty collecting."

Wow, waste of his time.

As all of the missing ninja disappear, a female voice calls for Naruto to wait. And wait he does.

She gives him another assignment.

And the assignment he will do.

After all, when the creator of all chakra tells you to do something, you do it.

**TPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTWIPx**

Itachi straps a tanto to his back. Next, the Uchiha attaches a kunai holster to each leg. His forearm guards came next; after tha-

"You know, you don't need to do this, Itachi-kun."

t came the shin guar-

"Itachi-kun."

ds. Next, was the gloves and explosive ta-

"Fukutaichou Uchiha!"

And a pair of admittedly soft hands stops his hand. Itachi follows the hands to their owner: Yugao Uzuki, his captain. She was a beautiful woman with flowing purple hair.

Itachi stares at her with emotionless coal eyes.

"Yes, Uzuki-taichou?"

And the stoicism followed in his tongue.

"I expect complete cooperation in this upcoming mission, Lieutenant. If you can't promise this, than return home. This mission will not fail because you couldn't control your feelings."

Itachi only nods.

"Good, finish getting ready. We're about to head out."

"Hai, Taichou."

Finally, the mask. Itachi stares at it, and then places it on his face. He is no longer Itachi Uchiha, he is Weasel of Konoha. And Weasel does what he is told.

Even kill his best friend.

**TPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTPIWxTWIPx**

It didn't take Team Ro long to make it to the rendezvous, and apparently neither for the Mist Anbu.

The Kiri hunter-nin were known for their efficiency in apprehending, killing, missing ninja; Team Ro was not. However, they were known for their overall combat and mission competence, and this would not change, even if they had to hunt a former team member. Yugao, Cat, exchanged a couple words with the hunter-nin leader. Who, obviously with the gigantic butcher's knife on his back, was Zabuza Momochi. With a gruff voice, Zabuza laid out the plan:

"We've got Kisame. You lot handle Namikaze."

It was a simple plan, and Team Ro had no problem following it. However, the problem was just how the two teams would find the missing ninja. It was not like they had an Anbu member who could summon a pack of dogs for that sole purpose.

Sarcasm.

Kakashi Hatake, Dog, ex-Captain of Team Ro, Holder of the Dog contract, specialized in tracking. Why he gave up the captain position no one knows, but rumors have spread of the great White Fang having a girlfriend, and she was controlling.

Like sensei, Like student.

Nonetheless, Kakashi summoned up Pakkun and, after an argument about paw softness, off the two teams went.

Yugao glances at her temporary teammates as the two teams follow Pakkun. Her Hokage had explained the situation as 'unavoidable' if they wished to pursue his son because of the tailless biju's presence. Taking on Naruto himself would take all of Team Ro, adding on Kisame Hoshigaki would make the mission impossible. However, with the addition of Kiri, the odds were lessening.

Maybe.

Though there was this feeling in her stomach she just could not place; almost like indigestion. Perhaps the ramen she had earlier? No. Teuchi was a master of the art. Meh, probably just pre-fight anxiousness.

Hopefully.

It only took thirty minutes to reach where the scent of the Kiri-provided cloth originated: a large open field. Standing in the middle was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki himself. The shark-like man grins verociously:

"Oh, lookie here. Some little guppies found their way into my ocean. I wonder how much each of your bounties are?"

No answer.

Kisame grins then body flickers away.

The Mist ninja follow.

The Leaf move to do the same, before a black chain erupts out of the ground and cuts one of them, Kuma. The man didn't even have time to gasp before his entire body began to disintegrate. Starting from the cut on the arm, toxic chakra moved throughout his body; eroding the chakra system. Another gruesome effect of the chakra was that it would burst out of the Tenketsu, which is what caused the body disintegration This chakra was a mixture of fire, earth, and lightning; this was **corrosive style**. The Kekkai Touta created by Naruto Namikaze. He was here and already had killed one of Konoha's finest. Right then and there, Yugao understood what that feeling before was.

Despair.

Team Ro has bitten off more than it can chew.

And it was all her fault.

Now, all she can do is hope for her team's survival.

Ending: Centuries. Artist: Fall Out Boy. Album: So far Untitled

**Next comes the whole fight. If any questions arise about Naruto's corrosive style, wait for next chapter. I'll expand on it. Anything other than that please do review about it. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
